This invention relates to a cantilever shelf bracket assembly.
Cantilever shelf brackets, although having been known in various forms for some time, have recently become more popular. A bracket for shelves of wood is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,301. Subsequent development by assignee resulted in the bracket assembly set forth in pending application Ser. No. 895,297 filed Aug. 11, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,887 issued Sept. 8, 1987, and which has been found particularly advantageous and desirable for mounting glass shelves. This latter construction has received enthusiastic reception as a cantilever support for glass shelves. Subsequently, applicant conceived of a novel interlocking cantilever shelf bracket assembly useful for glass or for other materials, and having characteristics enabling it to be formed in a streamlined, compact arrangement with hidden shelf retention interlock features.